


Scars and all

by Sissy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissy/pseuds/Sissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba made Mikado his group's leader because of his fascination in him. And now that fascination seems to be growing. But he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and all

**Author's Note:**

> Primarily based after volume 6, after Mikado assumes charge of the Blue Squares. Since I still haven’t read volumes 7 or 8 I don’t know more about how their relationships work aside from what I’ve seen in pixiv. Also, this was originally posted in FF so it's not exactly new. Just wanted to start posting here with something slightly hard. Well, I hope you all enjoy it anyways.

Kuronuma Aoba stared at his scar with admiration. He began to caress softly it as if it were a dearly beloved lover. Lunch hour wasn’t over yet but he had finished eating already and was simply now waiting with anticipation for school to end. But still, he was bored so he stretched his arms out the window and stared at the scar on his right hand.

“Ache? (Does it hurt?)” Orihara Kururi’s voice called out to him with a questioning tone.

“Not anymore. I just like looking at it.” Aoba replied quickly with a soft smile. He liked thinking about how he got the scar in the first place.

“Curious. (Is it important?)” Kururi took a seat next to him this time and looked curiously at him. It was as if she was waiting to hear the story of when he obtained the scar.

“Yeah. It was made by someone you could say I admire.” Aoba sat back and looked at her now, almost as if he was having a pleasantly normal conversation with her. To anyone else, it would seem just slightly weird because of Kururi’s small voice.

“Who? (Is it someone I know?)” Kururi tilted her head and gave him a very small smile. She was enjoying hearing about this.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of him at some point.” Aoba grinned mischievously and heard the door of his classroom open. He felt his name being called and turning to the door, he smirked to himself. “That’s him. Gotta go.”

“Bye. (Be careful.)” Kururi waved him good-bye as Aoba joined another male at the door.

“That was Orihara Kururi-chan, right?” Ryugamine Mikado asked with a smile as both males walked along the hallway, away from Aoba’s classroom.

“Yeah. She and her sister often talk to me.” Aoba replied and felt his hand being grabbed. “Sempai?”

“You shouldn’t take out the bandages. The burn on your hand still hurts, doesn’t it?” Taking out a small roll of bandages from his pocket, Mikado wrapped the burn on Aoba’s left hand. He had completely forgotten about the new injury. And if not for the fact that it was the opposite hand, Aoba would’ve thought that Mikado was trying to cover his beloved scar.

“Only a little. I’ve been hurt worse.” Aoba replied and brought up his right hand to his mouth. “This beauty here hurt quite a lot, you know.” He seductively kissed the scar and felt his left hand being slapped away. Curiously, he glanced up at Mikado and saw his cold gaze for only a split second.

“Let’s go get some air. There’s still some time before classes resume. Besides, I’m a little bored. Sonohara-san is out with a cold today.” Mikado gave Aoba his most charismatic smile and began walking away from Aoba. It was the normal Mikado again.

Giving only a grin to his sempai’s back, Aoba followed suit. He was actually surprised that Mikado had even looked for him, especially since both had already finished lunch and rarely even talked at school. He silently wished Mikado had looked for him earlier, as that way they could’ve spent some more time together. Because even though he enjoyed silently sitting with Mikado, Aoba had wished the older teen would have spoken more to him during that time.

Hours later, Aoba and Mikado had met up with the rest of the Blue Squares after each had changed into street clothes. Mikado spent almost an hour going through information collected by the Squares and gave orders based on teams he formed. Aoba sat in a corner with two others, silently watching Mikado at work. He enjoyed seeing the older teen like that. In command.

“Aoba, you listening? Or do you need to get laid?” The comment nearly got to him but he turned to his friends with a smirk.

“Are you offering?” He asked with a sly smile and saw the shakes, along with the chuckles. “Good choice.”

“Aoba-kun, we can go now. Come on you two. I need you as well.” Mikado called all three and they headed towards him like puppies answering their owner’s call.

Aoba was well aware that their behavior resembled that even though he was the one who agreed to make Mikado their leader. Sometimes he would think about what Orihara Izaya had said once, about how Aoba would maybe one day meet someone he’d be dying to be used by. Whenever he thought about those words, he was reminded of Mikado. Because Mikado continued to surprised him. And surprisingly, he didn’t mind at all.

“Aoba-kun, be careful!” Mikado grabbed him by the neck and brought him close to avoid the punch that was headed his way.

“Huh?” Aoba wondered when his mind began to wander around and looked more closely at the scene in front of him.

They were supposed to be following leads at the moment yet somehow they ended up pissing off a group of people. Those people didn’t seem to enjoy them snooping around and quickly went on the offensive, causing the four to go on a defensive position at the beginning. But now Mikado had formulated a plan and helped the other two with him to fight, despite not being strong enough. Aoba partook in the attack as well, somehow finding the time to grin.

“Aoba wants to get laid so he’s daydreaming all the time now.” One of them explained to Mikado, who immediately looked flushed, just after they had finished the fight. The other seemed to be laughing it up on the inside.

“Is… Is that true, Aoba-kun?” Mikado shyly asked his kouhai, earning snickers from the other two, while he helped put on their bandages. He wouldn’t let them go home unless they were treated which is how the conversation popped up.

With a sigh, Aoba found himself smiling. “Only if you’re offering, sempai.” At these words, Mikado seemed to go into deep thought, earning him more snickers. “You really shouldn’t believe everything people tell you sempai. That’s how you lose your earnings.”

“Eh? Is that true?” Mikado asked with a confused look but with a soft blush as well.

“I told you he’s gullible.” Aoba finally said and the other two couldn’t hold it in any longer and broke into a fit of laughter.

“Aoba-kun, that’s mean.” Mikado frowned and gave a small sigh. Aoba smiled apologetically and grabbed some bandages to treat Mikado’s own wounds he had been ignoring.

“Aoba, we gotta go now. Personally, I’m too tired.” One of the two spoke and got up. “Try and get laid by tomorrow so today doesn’t repeat itself.” He chuckled and walked away with the other one.

“I’ll try my hardest!” Aoba joked and waved them good-bye. “Sempai, are you planning on going to sleep like that? I mean, I disinfected your wounds, but you’re filled with dirt.”

“Of course not. I’m going to my usual bathhouse. The owner lets me in, even at this hour.” Mikado replied with a smile and glanced at Aoba. “I think I’d be best if you come to my place as well. You can tell your mother I was helping you with homework and that you decided to stay over.”

“Whatever you say sempai.” Aoba grinned and proceeded to do as told as they walked out of the warehouse they had stationed themselves in.

After buying a bath kit and a cheap change of clothes, Mikado and Aoba walked side by side to the bathhouse Mikado frequented. Once there, Mikado knocked on the closed side-door and was greeted by the older owner with a smile. They paid for entering and slowly undressed before going in.

“I can see why you like coming here, Mikado-sempai. At this hour, it’s like you’ve got the whole place to yourself.” Aoba grinned while he relaxed himself into the warm waters.

“I know. It feels nice, doesn’t it?” Mikado relaxed as well, sitting on Aoba’s right side. “Does it still hurt? The burn from the other day?” He suddenly asked with a soft smile while looking in the direction of the hand submerged in the water.

“Oh. No, not anymore. I’m sorry for worrying you sempai.” Aoba looked at the burn on his left hand that was neatly wrapped in bandages. Suddenly, he felt his right hand being picked up and quickly looked over to Mikado. “Sempai?”

“I’m glad.” Mikado brought the scar to his mouth. “This one doesn’t hurt anymore either, right?” His gaze seemed off to Aoba and Aoba was feeling a slight shiver coming.

“Ah, no. Not anymore.” Aoba replied and tried to grin his way through. “Does sempai like looking at the scar that much?”

“I feel bad about it, you know. I know it must have hurt a lot but you held it in that time just for your friends. I was smitten by you, just a bit, when you did that.” Mikado confessed with a smile, not removing the proximity of his lips from the scar.

“What a coincidence. So was I.” Aoba replied with a smirk, trying not to pull his hand away from Mikado’s grasp for fear of what he might do to him. Strangely, even though he tried not to be, Aoba feared Mikado’s dark mood and tried his best not to bring it again.

“Do you need to get laid that much Aoba-kun? I was simply joking.” Mikado gave Aoba a sly smile and dropped the hand he held. “Okay, enough soaking.”

Aoba gaped at Mikado, who so easily began to walk away, and felt a chill down his spine. He felt duped. Very, very duped. And then he grinned. This was the kind of Mikado he wanted to follow. One whose revenge sent only chills down his back and made him want to keep following him.

“Mikado-sempai.” Aoba decided to call him and tried to keep his smile in place. When Mikado turned around, just as he was leaving the large tub, Aoba continued. “I still stand by my earlier response.”

“Only if you’re offering?” Mikado repeated and those eyes struck Aoba in a way he did not imagine. And Mikado didn’t seem to miss the look on Aoba’s face. He walked back and knelt down in front of Aoba. “You seem to be in a bit of pain, Aoba-kun. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Geez sempai, you like your foreplay a bit rough, don’t you?” Aoba tried to remain strong but Mikado was slowly closing in on him. His hand had somehow found itself going up Aoba’s leg. And now Aoba was trying to hold in his excitement.

“I’m only trying to give you what you wanted.” Mikado leaned forward and whispered into Aoba’s ear, causing the younger teen to flinch. He had reached Aoba’s waist. “This is what you want, isn’t it Aoba-kun?”

“Mikado-sempai, that’s…” Aoba didn’t finish his thought as Mikado soon took his lips away and threw him into the waters. Although he was surprised, he felt more shock by the fact that Mikado’s hand, the one closest to his waist, was now on his member, giving it the caress it wanted. But just as he felt he couldn’t hold in his breath, Mikado dove out and gave him air with another kiss.

“Silly Aoba-kun.” Mikado raised his body once more and held Aoba down by the neck, tightening the hold on him just a bit while refusing to cease the actions of his other hand. Whenever he felt it necessary, he gave Aoba air again.

Eventually, Aoba couldn’t hold it in anymore and ended up climaxing underneath the water. Of course, that little act nearly cost him but Mikado brought him back up before he drowned himself. As he coughed and tried to take in fresh air, Aoba looked up at Mikado.

“Was that on purpose, sempai?” Aoba asked as he rested his head against Mikado’s chest.

“Just a bit. After all, you haven’t said ‘no’ yet Aoba-kun.” Mikado smiled and grabbed Aoba’s right hand, lightly biting the scar he had caused.

“Because there’s no reason to say no.” Aoba confessed with a smile and quickly felt two hands on his chest. He gave a light moan and placed his hands on Mikado’s shoulders just so he wouldn’t fall.

“Glad to see you so honest, Aoba-kun.” Mikado began nibbling on one of Aoba’s nipples, using his free hand to slick up Aoba’s hole. He quickly felt some resistance and heard the light groans coming from Aoba’s mouth. “Does it hurt?” He asked with a frown.

“Compared to your mark, anything else done by you feels like a tickle. I’ll let you do anything, Mikado-sempai, after all, we are tied, you and I.” Aoba said with a slight grin and twitched for a second before giving a pleasured sigh.

“That sounds a lot like a love proclamation, Aoba-kun.” Mikado chuckled lightly and pulled his head in for another kiss.

Aoba followed suit and talked once Mikado stopped seizing his lips. “Does it? I wouldn’t know sempai.”

“Come now, Aoba-kun. I’m sure even you would know what a love proclamation sounds like. So silly of you not to notice it.” Mikado grinned, putting one more finger inside.

“It’s…going in sempai… Will you keep teasing me like this?” Aoba changed the topic with a sly smile.

“Don’t tell me you’d prefer me to play rough instead?” Mikado returned his comment with a question, not feeling bothered at all by the change.

“This is fine. Sempai, is it not ready yet?” Aoba whispered, trying to sound seductive to Mikado, hoping it would turn him on. Or at the very least get a blush since it felt a little weird not to see a shy Mikado. Then again, he was the one being done. And there was nothing he could really do at the moment to reverse their roles. Not that he was sure he even wanted to.

“So desperate, aren’t you Aoba-kun?” Mikado brought Aoba closer and lowered his body slowly. As he started to pierce Aoba, he forced him down in one swoop, earning a gasp from Aoba. “Oh? Did it hurt?”

“You did that one purpose Mikado-sempai.” Aoba frowned and moved himself to a more comfortable position. “But it doesn’t feel bad.”

“You seem a lot like a masochist Aoba-kun.” Mikado grinned and held Aoba by the waist helping him move up and down.

Aoba tightened his grip of Mikado, getting as close as he could to his body. As he started to dig his fingernails into Mikado’s back, the older teen frowned. Aoba couldn’t hold it in any longer; his moans became louder and echoed inside the baths. And then, both came the same time.

“Sempai… More… I want more…” Aoba murmured but Mikado didn’t respond right away. Instead, he lifted up Aoba and brought him to the edge of the bath. Then he began to pleasure his front again before moving onto his hole. “Mikado-sempai, don’t make me beg and just do it.”

“As you wish.” Mikado grinned and obliged Aoba by thrusting inside him as deep as he could. Aoba could not help from gasping loudly and held onto the border of the baths for support.

Soon enough, Aoba fainted as the heat got to him. Mikado grinned and helped him out. After cleaning him and dressing him up, Mikado did the same for himself and helped Aoba by taking him to his apartment. Once there, Mikado left Aoba under the covers and stretched a bit before going to sleep himself.

However, in the middle of the night Aoba ended up waking up. He was slightly startled by Mikado’s sleeping face and looked around to notice where he was. Then he brought his knees close to him with a sigh. “Damn it. I didn’t think I’d go that far. Have I fallen that much for him? Oh well.” He smiled while glancing over to Mikado. “As long as I can keep following him, I guess it doesn’t matter. It felt really good anyway.”

With those words spoken only to himself, Aoba laid back down next to Mikado and quickly fell back asleep.

End


End file.
